


And the Award goes to...

by GhostofFiction



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Because I needed a Golden Globes fic, Coming out., Gossip, Locations, M/M, Secret Relationships, award shows, because feels, golden globes, perfect love, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostofFiction/pseuds/GhostofFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not something that he enjoyed doing, because Chris would always get so damn anxious ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Award goes to...

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching the GG, and then Tumblr and Instagram. 
> 
> And I had to write this. 
> 
> Un-betaed, all mistakes are my own.

It was not something that he enjoyed doing, because Chris would always get so damn anxious about going to a red carpet, and just stand there and look good in the expensive tuxedo he or someone else picked out for him. His cheeks going numb with all the smiling he would be doing. Always looking at camera flashes, making his eyes hurt. He walked slowly down the carpet, eyes trying to find someone he knew. Scarlett wasn’t going to be here, nor Robert. He did know that Mark was going to be around, but he was going to have to call him to find him later on. Not like he didn’t know anyone else in the industry, but these people were his friends now, with the amount of time that they would spend together while working. 

He couldn’t take his phone out of his pocket, not while he was still in front the the million cameras. So he had to wait until he reached the end of the long walk, move inside the double doors and inside the theater where the ceremony would take place. He had a table towards the side on the lower level, which he was grateful for, like that he would not have to worry about the cameras pointing his way and trying to find him every few minutes. 

Chris moved to the ground level, carefully down the steps, stoping every few seconds to say hi to someone, hug another or shake some hands. Small talk and polite conversation, just like it happened every single time he atended one of these things… The industry made you a liar, made you an hypocrite. He knew that in this room more than a few hated one or the other, but here, in front of the cameras, everyone was everyone’s best friend. Chris, for his part, tried to stay away from all that fakeness. He found his table easily enough, the room wasn’t packed yet, and people would walk straight towards their tables, so it wasn’t a big mess, not now anyways. 

Chris was the first one to actually reach his place, the first one to seat there with a little bit of time to breathe and calm his hammering heart. He was also glad that there was already alcohol on the table, however, as his hand was about to reach the clear glass, his mother’s words came rushing to his mind: it was not polite to start eating when no one was around, so he was left to look at his glass filled with sparkling champagne. Inviting clear liquid. 

It was not until his phone buzzed in his pant pocket that he remembered about the device, and how he had wanted to check it before at the red carpet. Now sitting here alone, he took his phone out of his pant pocket, punch in the code to unlock it and saw a small envelope in the left upper part of the screen. Who could it be? His mom or sister maybe? Scott asking if there was something interesting to tell him? Mackie?

He opened his inbox and a surprised wide smile formed on his slips when he saw the name. None other than Sebastian Stan was texting him right now. 

“Hey, I heard you were in L.A. Something about some awards.” 

Sebastian and his complete inability to be smooth about things. That was something that Chris adored about him. He tapped the screen and replied. 

“Ground floor, table at the back, to the left of the stage” Chris didn’t have to wait much for a reply. 

“Uppre floor, to the front of the stage. I can’t see you from here. Too far back. Not a big ass star like you are, Evans =P” The older actor had to laugh at that silly emoticon and at the words. Chris didn’t consider himself to be a big ass star. He had done roles he was proud of, but nothing compared to the big ones like Morgan Freeman, or Densel Washington. He was just a baby in this acting business. 

“What about the after party?” 

“I’ll find you ;)” 

That was all Seb got to say, and before long Chris saw the entire room full of people, and his table was suddenly full with people that were shaking his hands and hugging him. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get here, it was crazy out there.” Joshua said and took his seat next to him. His friend, the one that had always wanted to be at one of these ceremonies, just to know what it was like. He was good company, always knowing how to break his tension and bring his mind back to lighter thoughts when his panic would make him feel like he was choking. 

He didn’t like to do much of this award show things, but it was part of the job and he knew it, and he was grateful for the chances he would get, to be able to be and morph into someone else, a new life, a different story. These award shows were just a small part of the job, by far his less favourite, but he was always grateful, and it would be wrong of him to dismiss something like this when he was always saying how happy he was with his life, how humble it made him to have all that love that came from his fans all around the world. It was the right things to do, and he was going to give them just as much as they would give them. It was only fair. 

It took him a while to realise that he was a lot calmer now that he was in his seat, surrounded by fellow artists, all light chatter and easy smiles for all of them. Just people who somewhat understood what he was feeling, being here, just looking for a little bit of fun while they were in a competition. Because every single person in this room new that this was nothing but a competition, friendly as it was, it was made to decide who was better than the other, more creative. Competition, just like with everything in life. 

Ricky Gervais kept the mood light, and it helped a lot with his anxiety, it also helped that his friend was sitting next to him, talking to him when his mind was giving him too much trouble, making him nervous, thinking over and over again that when it was his time to go up on the stage he was somewhat going to fuck all of it up. It wasn’t a big speech, but damn it, he wanted to do it right. He was going to be on international TV, millions of people were going to hear him and see him speak, his fellow artists, one of his best friends was here…. 

And Sebastian…. 

Beautiful Sebastian sitting somewhere to the front of the stage, on the upper floor, was going to be looking at him and was going to hear him speak and just like that Steve’s heart started hammering in his chest again, full on panic attack because he wanted to do it right, because he was stupid like that and wanted to make the handsome Romanian actor proud. Even if it was with a few words.

Chris was completely gone for the brunette, and how amazing he was, how could Chris be any less than his fellow camarade? Shy, awkward, anxious Chris that was enchanted by the Romanian born…. 

One of the many people working on the event came to him and told him to be ready to step on the stage. He knew his words, but he was still nervous about it, because he was sure that his mind was going to make him forget something. Or suddenly he was going to forget how to read the telepronter that would be in front of him. 

The Boston born actor took several deep breaths, not able to actually pay attention to the conversations going around him, even Joshua was having a hard time breaking him from his anxiety. His phone buzzed on top of the table again, twice, breaking his gaze from the stage. 

The first text read “You’re almost up.”  
The second one said: “Remember how to breath. Slowly in, count to three and let it out” 

A loving smile formed on his lips, here Sebastian Stan was, texting him in the middle of an award show, breaking his tension and helping him control his panic. God! No wonder he was so damn in love with the other male. Just knowing he was being supported was enough to make him want to run to his table and kiss the lights out of him. 

When he was finally able to breath, after following Seb’s technique, Chris felt like he was finally ready to stand up and go into that stage, speak and make it great… 

Until the same young girl told him he needed to wait a few more minutes because there was a small change in plans. And wasn’t that just fucking amazing? Just when he was confident he could do it, people were telling him he needed to wait. 

So with a few more champagne glasses filling his stomach, running inside his vains, all the way up to his head, the actor sat there, tapping his hand on his knee, feeling his heart beating fast again, not paying attention to the people on his table, not even knowing what they were all laughing about. Even the things happening on stage were not important to him anymore. His throat hitched, his hands shook and he was restless. Chris needed to move around, walk a little…

“5 minutes” 

He hit send and then stood up, excusing himself from the rest of his companions, charming smile in place as he backed away from the table. 

“Dude, where-“ 

“I’ll be right back, just need a bathroom break.” 

It was all he said to Josh before he was walking towards the side entrance where he knew the bathrooms were located. He said hello to some other actors, patted them on the shoulder and finally found his way out of the impressive well iluminated room. The bathroom where down the hall, up a couple of stairs, to the right. Kind of far if you were in a hurry, but Chris needed the time, time alone and away from the cameras, from people a lot more talented than him, his own fears and that stage, the pronter….  
He pushed the oak door, heavy for a bathroom door, and walked inside the marvelled room, all White and gold and elegant… intimidating for a bathroom in his opinion, but then again, this was not any place. His shaking hands cupped under the faucet to collect the cool water; Chris splashed his face with it a few times, savoring the coolness of it, drinking some of it because he needed something other than champagne. 

Grabing one of the towels to the side of the sink, he dried his face, his hands and checked that his pristine dress jacket was still perfect; the last thing he needed was to have a big water stain on it right before going on stage. It was when he was fixing his bow tie that the door opened behind him, longer than 5 minutes, didn’t matter… 

“Hey handsome” 

Seb’s soft words reached him in the big space of the elegant bathroom, echoing all around the walls that enclosed them… protected them from the rest of the world in here. His blue eyes followed the man on the mirror, perfect hair tied back in a low bun; black suit hugging those curves perfectly… his perfect Sebastian. 

There were no words when the shorter man was close enough to touch, he just turned halfway and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders, bringing him closer, feeding on the warmth that came from him, the reasurance, the love. Everything that was Sebastian Stan and what he meant to the older actor. 

“You’ll do great, dragul meu. I trust you…” Those words could mean more than anything anyone else could ever tell him. It made his heart fill with joy, his body feel lighter. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him close and safe in their embrace. Now that Seb was a lot bigger it was nice to feel his body under that suit. He knew the skin, how soft it was, the scars the man hid, he knew it all. Knew the taste of it by memory, could find the spots that made the younger actor squirm and sigh, moan and scream. 

“I don’t want to fuck this up.” 

“And you won’t, silly. You’ll do great.” Those stormy eyes looked down at the watch on the man’s wrist, smooth face frowning when the time was shown. “You gotta go now, Chris. You can’t be late. I’ll see you soon” Sebastian tugged the other man down by the back of his neck, lips conecting in a chaste kiss. Simple and perfect. 

With a single push from the Romanian’s hand, Chris was walking out towards the main room, heart feeling lighter just because he had the taste of his lover on his lips; the older actor knew now that he could do anything he wanted to, knowing that his favourite person in the world was there for him. 

When he reached his table, his hand barely got to touch the chair before someone was softly tapping his arm, the same young woman from before was smiling at him, whispering over the loud talking of the host. “It’s time, Mr. Evans.” 

Josh patted his other arm and smiled at him, encouraging, just like Seb had been back in the bathroom. The actor walked behind her and towards the back of the stage. He was ready now, breathing deeply in and out, pausing for three seconds in between, just like Seb had told him to do. No longer after the “on air” sign was giving him the go. One more deep breath and he was walking out when his name was called, the applauses of the people making him smile ever so lightly. 

He stood in front of the microphone, hands in his pockets, hiding away how much they were shaking, how his heart was going wild inside his chest. His blue eyes tried to find that beautiful face, foreign features… but the lights were blinding, so he was not really able to see anything beyond the second row. Time to read. 

“The next film nominated to Best Motion Picture Drama tells the true story….” Eyes focusing on the words, each one that moved up on the small screen, voice proyecting in the room through the microphone, everyone hearing his words and how his Boston accent kind of slipped in between. 

And it was over sooner than he thought. Soon he was off of the stage, in the back, taking pictures and shaking hands. He smiled, this time because he had done it with out really screwing anything up. With his sweaty palms resting on his thighs, Chris made his way back to his seat and smiled when Josh patted his back. “Well done”, his friend told him before he was handed his cellphone. There was a single text in there…. One that made him smile so big his cheeks hurt. 

“You’re beautiful” 

 

*****************************

The after party was a different affair all together, there were no cameras pointing at them, or even people asking them one and a million question about what they were up to, and what they were wearing. Everyone would just drink and laugh and dance and have fun. Be more human and less actors. More real. 

Chris arrived a little late, when the party was at full blast and everyone was already in their groupd, speaking and exchaging numbers and stories. It made him somewhat uncomfortable, but not to the point that he wanted to leave the party. 

Josh, being the man that he was, was already speaking with a group of people, saying how he was friend’s with Chris Evans and that these things were pretty cool. People would laugh, welcome him in… That left Chris to shake his head in amusement and find his own drink before joining in one group. His steps took him towards the bar, where a nice bartender asked his order, Absenthe sounded good right now, so he ordered and waited for it to be ready. 

He didn’t count on the fact that while he turned around to look around the room, a hand would grab his own and squeeze. Chris’ first instinct was to pull away, he hated when people he didn’t know touched him. But this was different, the smell that reached him was so familiar it made his mouth water. 

“Told you I’ll find you” Sebastian said from his right before he was letting his hand go. His head turned to the right to look at him, at his Bucky Barnes. Stormy blue eyes were already cloudy with a few drinks on his system, but he was looking amazing as always, even better in the low light… And that blue suit, God! Have mercy on his soul, it looked so good on his body….

“I want to do it…” Was all he said, the second his drink was set in fron of him, Chris took it and drank it in one go, Green liquid burning down his throat, making him groan lightly. Sebastian’s amused smiled faced him, eyes sparkling with delight, head delivering a single nod. But those eyes slowly turned concerned, fearful. 

“Chris? Are you sure that’s what you want? I know-“ 

But the Romanian could not keep speaking, not when he was being pulled in by strong hands on his hips, closer to the furnace that was Chris’ body, lips barely touching. 

They had talked about this many times before, about how it was their relationship and they wanted to keep it like that, private and away from the media, because they didn’t want to be on the spotlight. Not like many others were. And Chris was always the one reluctant to go out and say it, how much he loved Sebastian and how this man had changed his life for the better. How he was his best friend, the one that made him want to be better than he used to be. Chris was afraid of all that attention, wasn’t sure he could handle it with out it breaking him, breaking them… 

And in the times when he was alone in his home, he would think how unfair this was for Sebastian. Sebastian with his big heart and carefree nature. He was not terribly famous, but the older actor wanted him to make a name for his work and not for the gossip, or because he was afiliated with Chris Evans. 

But it was time, time that Chris put on some pants and took a step and made his boyfriend happy. Gave him everything he deserved. So here they were, closer than what was aceptable between two co-workers…. 

Chris could feel eyes on him, on both on them, light conversation around them dying down, gossip, hushed voices. But the one that mattered was right in front of him, right against his lips; so close he could taste it. 

“Dragul meu…” Their lips touched in a soft kiss, full of love and passion and the promise that they would not hide in bathrooms anymore, text during awards shows while sitting in different tables on different levels, walking separately on the red carpet. No. They were now going to be together every step of the way. And if people wanted to talk about them, then they could. Because they would not let those rumors affect them, break them apart. The industry wasn’t going to tell them they could not have this, each other. 

The world stopped and the voices and the people watching them didn’t matter, all that Chris needed was here, in the man in his arms, in the soft lips that tasted of Coffee liquor and all that was Sebastian Stan. 

Tabloids would go crazy tomorrow… 

Chris was more than happy to be here…. 

He didn’t do these award shows much, didn’t really like them… but he was looking forwards to the Oscars. It meant Sebastian was going to walk that red carpet holding his hand. 

And Chris would smile for the cameras for real this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was decent
> 
> Kudos and comments are nice <3


End file.
